WARNING: CONTAGIOUS LAUGHTER! ¦ Can't Drive This
Jared and Todd (RatedSGames) play Can't Drive This. Hilarity ensues. Synopsis Jared tries to do his intro, but blows up. Jared and Todd laugh. Jared describes Can't Drive This. Jared gets confused. Jared is driving, while Todd is placing road. Jared can't see due to bricks, and rolls off into the water. Todd realizes what he has to do. Jared gets lost as Todd creates a maze. Todd explains that he doesn't know what pieces of track he gets. Jared flies into a wrecking ball, and is flung onto his side. Todd thinks his job is hard, but the car physics are terrible. Jared tells Todd that he needs to be specific with his instructions. Jared runs into a wall. Jared hits a rotating block and can't move. Jared is launched off a ramp, and goes past Todd's track into the water! Todd loses his mouse and can't place anything. Todd instructs Jared to go left, but he places a wall in front of Jared! Jared flies off a ramp again, and Todd can't place blocks fast enough. They get a high score of 732. Things Jared has learned: "#1 Don't trust Todd's building abilities #2 You should never drive a real" Jared drives slower. Jared flies outside the boundary. Todd learns that they have to go straight. Todd tries to get Jared to do a U-Turn. Jared gets stuck on a windmill. Jared saves a U-Turn, but can't hold it for too long before getting stuck. Todd compliments Jared on how he handled it. Jared gets -1 after missing his start. Jared gets stuck on a rotating block after bricks. Todd realizes that he is running out of blocks. Jared decides to go as fast as he can, and rides up a windmill. Jared ends up rolling off the edge due to a hill, and almost gets to their high score. Jared gets stuck on a wrecking ball, after the boost jump. Todd apologizes. Todd then places a wall in front of Jared. Todd gets confused as a piece is already on the track. Jared tries to guess which way Todd goes - and guesses wrong. They discover a smoke track piece. Jared discovers a bumper that propels Jared into death. Jared tries to drive to the side, and Todd misses a space. Jared death stares the camera. Todd messes up again! Todd places another wall in front of Jared, and screams to Jared to U-Turn. Jared tries looking for other stages, but can't find them. Todd looks at the leaderboard, and the leader has over 10,000 points. They get back in, and there are a lot of obstacles in the way. Jared misses a jump. Todd tries to catch Jared, but it is way too late. Jared straddles the divider. After going a long way to the left, Jared gets stuck on a windmill, and Todd runs out of pieces. Todd hopes that Jared can jump over tiny hills. Todd screws up again. "I'm sorry I fucked you - Todd 2016 Apology of the year" Jared laughs at Todd's apology. Todd instructs Jared to go left, but leaves him in a wall. Todd apologizes. Todd panics as Jared is set on fire. They get -106 after Jared tries going backwards! Todd creates a loop. Jared does laps while Todd creates pieces. They don't make it very far. Todd gets disconnected. Jared wants to break 1000. Jared looks at the leaderboard and wishes he didn't. Jared gets stuck on a windmill. Jared is forced to turn right quickly, but can't. Todd tries to catch Jared at an intersection. Jared mistakenly goes right again. After getting their new high score of 735, Jared gets stuck in the ground after Todd missed placing his track. Todd is upset, but Jared tells him that they did it. They will be getting 1000 or Todd will cut his leg off! Todd screws up again. They break their high score again of 775 after being able to go a lot more straight. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos